


Venting out

by zacklin52



Category: Diva - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Commissioned by anonymous.Alexa Bliss is frustrated and her day is only made worst by a foul mouth brat.WARNING! CONTAINS SHOTACON!
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This story is pure fiction. Any person in this story, real or fake, has no association to the story at all. 

“❤Fuck!❤” Alexa muttered under her breath.

As she laid sprawled over her hotel bed, she was vigorously rubbing her clean-shaven cunt. It has been more than a month since she had gotten “laid”, not for a lack of trying though. Having a full-time schedule and working out constantly kept her busy. Alexa wasn’t like some other WWE Divas that had an “open-door” policy, she like to pick men that could open doors for her. Powerful executive types were more of her taste, but lately things have been really slow for her. This made her very sexually frustrated as a result she had to resort to masturbation.

“C-Cummmmiinnnggg!❤❤❤” she moaned out as she could feel the lust in her welling up.

Before she could reach climax, her body jerked, and she fell limp.

“FUCK! Not again.” she shouted angrily.

One of the downsides of being Alexa was that she had been dicked down by so many men over the past few years that masturbation just wasn’t enough. She needed the real thing inside of her if she was going to get any relief. Alexa’s body was trembling with irritation that she wasn’t able to cum. What made it worst was that she had to go to her gym appointment in 10 minutes. She took a deep breath before getting dressed for her workout. (https://www.muscleandfitness.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/AlexaBlissPromo.jpg?w=800&quality=86&strip=all)

“Fuck, where the hell is he at?” Alexa said to herself as she waited alone inside of the hotel gym.

Fifteen minutes had past since their schedule meeting time and Alexa was getting visibly frustrated. Huffing out a pit she went over to the punching bag and started going for a few rounds. The gym was virtually empty except for a few staff members in the front and a boy working out on the treadmill, so her punches echoed through the gym quite easily. After a few more punches, she heard her phone buzz. Walking over to check it, Alexa wiped the sweat off her forehead.

“Sorry, have to cancel today! Next time for sure!” texted her trainer.

“What the fuck!” she huffed out in anger.

This pretty much ruined her plan of seducing her trainer for some much need sexual relief. There was no way this day could get any worse, she thought.

“Excuse me, are you Alexa Bliss? That fake wrestler on TV?” a voice said her.

“What did you say?” Alexa said angrily as she looked up to see who it was.

Looking up to see who accused her of being a fake wrestler, Alexa paused as she saw that it was a boy. No more than 14 years, she stopped herself from cussing him out. If there was one thing, she hated most in the world was someone calling her a fake. She knew that wrestling was obviously scripted, but her training and the risk involved were very real.

“Look kid, you’re obviously lost, now beat it or else I will beat you” Alexa said trying to intimidate him to leave her alone.

“I like to see you try” he said in a cocky voice.

“What? Are you serious?” Alexa said tired of this shit. She was having a pretty shitty day and this kid was making it worst. She wasn’t opposed to hurting a kid but at the same time it just wasn’t worth it.

“Yes, I am” he said as he pointed to the wrestling mats at the corner of the gym.

“Look, you obviously don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. Tell me your name and I call your parents or something” Alexa said, already tired of his bullshit.

“It’s Kyle. Come on, I can take you. You don’t even know what real wrestling is” he said.

“Oh? And you do?” she said annoyed.

“Well yeah. I’m the top wrestler at my school” he said arrogantly as he pointed out the “Champion” logo on his shirt.

“Look kid, you’re going to get hurt if you keep this up. So why don’t you just skedaddle along and go back to your mommy” Alexa said in a bitchy tone.

“Come on, one match. You win and I leave you alone” Kyle said with a grin on his face.

“And if you win?” Alexa said batting an eye out at the boy.

“Take me to your room and do as I say” Kyle said as he leered at Alexa’s tight body.

Alexa looked at him with utter disgust for a few seconds. This boy needed a attitude adjustment quickly for his foul mouth and behavior.

“Wow, you’re a little fucking pervert, aren’t you?” she said, still shocked by his answer.

“Do we have a deal?” Kyle said as he reached out his hand for a handshake.

This was an easy decision for Alexa as no one in their right mind would take this deal…. BUT she wasn’t in her right mind. Being pent up for over a month and having a shitty day to add to that, Alexa was looking to blow off some steam. This was a huge chance for her to relieve some stress and she wasn’t going to waste it. She didn’t care that he was half her age, she wasn’t going to go easy on him a bit. This cocky boy needed to be put in his place.

“You’re on” Alexa said as she shook his hand.

They both walked over to the wrestling mat in the corner of the gym. Luckily the gym was barren or else she would have gotten an earful for bullying a kid. Of course, she was obviously going to win, she had a foot over him, and she trained harder than he did… Or so she thought.

“Give up!” Kyle shouted as he held Alexa in a triangle chokehold.

“Nnngghh!” Alexa moaned out.

How the hell did everything go south so fast? The last thing she remembered the rushing at the boy. The next thing she knew, she was face down with her face next to the boy’s crotch.

“Ah fuck! Let me go!” Alexa shrieked out as she did her best to wiggle out of that submission hold.

“Tap you bitch!” he said as he pulled her closer to his cotch area unintentionally.

This was not looking good for Alexa as the boy had total control of the situation. What made it worst was that her face was slowly inching towards his cock by the second. All her training for the WWE ring was rendered useless for this match as they did not prepare her for actual wrestling. Before she knew it, her face was pressed against his shorts. Now with his genital resting against her cheek, Alexa was really considering tapping. No matter what she did, she just couldn’t break free from his hold.

“Tap already you stupid cunt!” he moaned out as he could start to feel her hot breath breezing against his cock.

Unsure of more he could do, he could only hold this position. He wasn’t strong enough to completely overpower the wrestler just as she was completely useless against his hold. They were in a deadlock to see who would be the first to give up at this point. Alexa was in the worst position though, losing conscious as her airflow was getting cut from the hold. It didn’t help at all that when she could breath, all she could do was catch huge whiff of his crotch area. Taking a gulp as the smell of his cock was making Alexa lose focus as all she could think of now was how much she needed a cock inside of her. She could tell he was well-endowed just by the way it pressed against her face. Kyle on the other hand was on the verge of letting go as he could feel his dick growing bigger and bigger as he held her face right in front of it. This was not the bad thing though. The bad thing was that he was close to cumming as he could feel Alexa’s soft face rubbing against his cock now. He knew the moment he came, she would have the opening she needed to break free and take the win.

Losing conscious now, Alexa had to go for broke. All her rubbing on his cock was taking his toll now. She could feel him twitching, all she needed to do was to give him a little push. Maybe if she just used her hands to rub it a bit more… Alexa slowly reached around his legs and as she inched closer to his erection, there was a tapping sound.

“I WIN!” the boy said as he let go of the buxom diva.

Unsure of what just happened she looked to see that it was her hands that tapped out. The more she looked at the situation, the more she realized that she wasn’t reaching for his cock but for the mat instead. As she gasped for air, she looked at the boy celebrating his win over her. Why did she just do that, Alexa asked herself? She had the win literally in her hand, just a little rub and she would have won, so why did she tap? She knew what losing meant and maybe that was why she gave up when she clearly had the win.

“Y-you win” she said in shamefully.

Catching his breath, he looked at her and said, “It’s my win. You know what that means.”

“F-fine, but you better not tell anyone” Alexa said as she got up and brushed herself off.

A bet was a bet and she planned on following through. As the two got off the mat, they made their way out of the gym, pass the employees with the excuse of finding his parents, and finally into her room.

“Alright kid, what do you want” Alexa stammered out, tapping her feet as if she was annoyed.

“Give me a kiss bitch” he said as he sat down on her comfy bed.

“You can’t be serious” Alexa said, kind of pissed off.

“We had a deal remember. Or are you just a lying cunt?” he said as he pouted his lips out for a kiss.

“Fine whatever!” Alexa said irritated.

It was bad enough that she had to do whatever he said but had to deal with his foul mouth also. She wasn’t opposed to being called those things, as a matter of fact, it turned her on most of the time, just not from him. Or so she thought. Alexa reluctantly got on her knees so that she was face to face with him. She closed her eyes so she wouldn’t have to look at his smug face. She quickly pressed her lips onto his but just for a second.

“There, happy?” she asked.

“What the fuck was that? I want a real kiss, or are you chickening out?” he said, taunting her.

Pissed off, Alexa was this close to kicking him out of her room but something inside of her was telling her not to and just do what he wants. Taking a deep breath, Alexa sighed.

“Fine, I’ll do what you want, but you better not tell ANYONE about this” she said sternly.

Closing her eyes, and imagining he was literally anyone else, she gave him a proper kiss. Pressing her soft lips onto his, she could feel his warm breath mixing with hers. Giving him soft but gentle pats with her lips, she found herself slowly inching her tongue into his small mouth.

“What the fuck am I doing?” Alexa said to herself.

She knew better than to do things like this, but she just couldn’t stop herself. Caressing the back of his head, Alexa pushed her tongue deeper into his mouth, tasting him. Just as they were wrestling earlier, their tongue found themselves doing the same. Fighting for dominance to see whose mouth would be victorious, Alexa found herself on the losing side. For some reason, this kid was intoxicating. He knew just what to do and how to do it. Giving him a deep kiss, Alexa had to tap out for the second time today as she took a big gulp of their mixed saliva.

“H-happy?” she huffed out with her face red with lust.

“Not yet. Suck it you bitch” Kyle said as he pulled down his shorts, revealing his 10-inch cock.

“Holy fuck.” Alexa muttered out.

This was the monster that she felt earlier when they were wrestling. No, there was no way a boy could have a cock this big. Hell, not even most of her sexual partners were this big. Her breathing got heavy. Alexa knew she had to end this now before the situation got worst.

“Fine” she said as she lowered her head and started to suck on the tip of his cock.

“What the fuck are you doing Alexa? He a kid!” she yelled at herself.

She knew this was wrong in so many ways, but her body just couldn’t stop itself. Using her tongue, she pulled his foreskin down and licked his urethra clean, along with the rest of the tip.

“Oh fuck, that feels good” he moaned out as he could see her head start to bob up and down.

Using her mouth, Alexa slowly took him in inch by inch before stopping at the back of her throat. She had to make sure he was well lubed before she could deep throat him. Licking his cock like a lollipop, Alexa worked her tongue all over his shaft. Her cheeks were flushed as this was the first cock in over a month that she sucked. She could taste every bit of his dick including the precum that was dripping down his shaft. Not wanting to waste such precious commodities, Alexa quickly slurped up the juices and swallowed it. After a few minutes, his cock was pretty well coated now, enough for her to take it down her throat. As she went for the kill, the boy stopped her.

“Wait, finish me off with your tits” he said, pointing to her 32B breast.

Not even stopping to think, Alexa slid his cock under her sports bra and in between her bolted-on tits. Sure, her breasts were augmented with silicon, but she made sure they were the realest feeling ones. Alexa’s breath started to get raspier as she could feel just how thick his cock was as she worked her tits over it. He was big enough that his tip was able to poke out from the top of her sports bra. As she gave him the tit fucking he wanted, she could feel his tip hitting under her jaw. It was annoying to say the least so she did what anyone would do in this situation, she started to suck on it. With a double attack on his cock with her tits and mouth, it wasn’t going to take much longer for him to blow his load. The blowjob from earlier did help lubricate his cock so it could move freely between her tits, but the way she pressed her breasts together, mushing them between his cock, he could only endure so much. Now with Alexa using her mouth and licking his tip again, he could only last so long. With his cock throbbing, he could feel himself close to climax.

“I-I’m cumming!” the boy said as he unloaded into her mouth.

Alexa quickly felt his cum rushing into her mouth. Not even thinking as if it was second nature to her, she started to swallow it all down. She was humming a jolly tune as she took gulp after gulp of his young, thick cum down her throat. At the same time, she worked her breasts on his cock, making sure to milk him for all he had to give. She was desperate to taste cum again, so this was the fix that she needed. After taking down the last spurt of cum and swallowing it down, Alexa pulled his cock out from between her tits and wiped her mouth clean.

“Happy? You got your dick wet. Now can you go?” she said pointing to the door as she stood up.

“Not yet” he said trying to catch his breath.

“What else do you want?” she said annoyed.

“Let me fuck you” he said as he started to stroke his cock for round 2.

“Eww. No way, I just gave you a tit fuck. What makes you think I would let you fuck me?” Alexa said smugly.

“Look between your legs you slut” Kyle said pointing to them

Alexa confused by what he meant looked down between her crotch. Her heart started beating fast as she saw what happening down there. Her grey yoga pants were soaking wet with her juices as if she just wet herself. There was no way she was getting turned on by him, was there?

  
Thanks for reading! This is just the intro to the story, there is more to come soon. Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	2. Tapped out

DISCLAIMER: This story is pure fiction. Any person in this story, real or fake, has no association to the story at all.

“That’s disgusting” Alexa said as she tried to cover up the wet spots on her workout pants.

“Come on, get on the bed and spread them already you cunt” Kyle said as he stroked his cock.

“No way. Not a chance in hell” she protested as she tried to cover herself up more.

Tired of hearing her complain and whine about not wanting to do this and wanting to do that, Kyle decided to take things into his own hands. He went up to the Diva and grabbed her waist firmly.

“H-hey! What do you think you’re doing you brat!” Alexa screamed out as the boy used his strength to toss her tiny body onto the bed.

With her eyes wide open, Alexa was at a loss at what just happened. The last thing she remembered was her trying to stop the boy from getting close to her and the next thing she knew, she was on her back with him on top of her.

“What are you doing you little freak?!” Alexa screamed out.

“Quit being such a bitch and just spread them already” Kyle said as he grabbed the waistband of her tight workout pants and pulled them up.

As much as Alexa tried to stop him, he was able to pull her pants halfway off, exposing her dripping wet pussy.

“S-stop. I’ll do anything you want. Please. Anything but that” she cried out.

Her pleas falling on deaf ears as the boy positioned his cock at the entrance of her womanhood. With one big thrust, he pushed himself into her.

“❤❤❤Oh FUCK!!❤❤❤” Alexa cried out as she felt a surge of orgasmic pleasure run through her body.

Grabbing the closest pillow to her, Alexa covered her face as she whimpered into it, trying to hide the first orgasm she’s had in over a month. Her legs were shaking hard as she felt his cock enter her moist pussy. She couldn’t believe that she was able to cum with him just entering her. What didn’t help was when he started to thrust. His cock was hitting all the right spots, extending Alexa’s orgasm beyond her imagination. With her face still under the pillow, Alexa could only hope that it was enough to muffle out her moans. Thrusting harder now, the boy was now fully inside of Alexa.

“Fuck, you’re tight. I bet you lost on purpose just so you could get fucked, am I right?” he snobbishly said.

No answer from Alexa.

“Come on, don’t hide your face. Show me what you look like when you cum you dumb cunt” he berated her.

Still no response from Alexa.

At this point, Alexa’s pussy was quivering from the intense pleasure of having her pussy rammed with a huge cock. Her juices were leaking down her legs and onto the bed now. If her could see her face now, he would have seen Alexa crying from the orgasmic delight of his young cock. With her legs high in the air and her pants still wrapped around her knees, Alexa’s was defenseless from his brutish pounding. Her mind was going blank was it was orgasm after orgasm with him. She knew its been a while since sex, but she would have never expected her body to react the way it did, especially from someone half her age. Pulling her the rest of her pants off, Kyle was free to part her legs apart, giving him a clear view of just how wet she was. Alexa with her legs too weak to fight back, could do nothing as Kyle spread her legs apart. She knew she had to do something now before things got worst for her.

Taking the pillow off her face, Alexa looked at him with teary eyes, “Please stop. Anymore and I’ll break” she pleaded as she felt his cock hitting her cervix.

“Shut the fuck up you slut. You know you want this cock” he arrogantly said as he slapped her face.

Biting down on her lower lips, Alexa placed her hands on the boy’s tone stomach and weakly gave him a push, in hopes that that was enough to stop him. With tears running down her cheeks, Alexa could do nothing but submit to this foul mouth boy. He could feel how tight she was squeezing him now. All her begging and crying was meaningless to him, as all he wanted was to break her. He wanted to show her who was the dominate one. Thrusting into her, his cock impaled her as he pushed deep into her warm, moist pussy. He kept eye contact with the Diva the entire time he was in her, staring her down. He wanted to see her break. To see her cry and beg him as he violated her insides.

“Open your mouth whore!” Kyle said as he gave her another slap.

Alexa quickly opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, unsure of what was to come next. Quickly gathering all the saliva inside of his mouth, he moved in closer to her face where he spat into her mouth.

“Swallow it like the good filthy whore you are” he commanded.

Alexa quickly did as he said. Her body had betrayed her yet again. This entire day was nothing but shameful for the WWE Diva. Losing to a boy younger than her, sucking his dick, letting him ravage her pussy, and now swallowing his spit. Alexa hated herself for doing this but no matter how hard she tried to fight it, her body wouldn’t let her. This was until she could feel his cock throbbing inside of her. His dick was big, bigger than most men she’s been with so when he entered her, she could already feel him stretching her insides. She could feel every inch of him as he moved inside of her tense pussy so when she felt him throbbing, she knew he was ready to blow.

“H-hey! Pull out. Don’t cum inside of me” Alexa begged as she tried to push him off again.

“Fuck, it’s too tight to pull out” the boy moaned out as he kept thrusting his cock into her.

“P-please. I’m not on the pill” she cried out, still struggling to push him off.

“Oh fuck!” he moaned out as he pressed his rod deep into her with one final push.

“N-noooo!❤❤❤” Alexa sobbed as she felt a wave after wave of cum fill her womb up.

Alexa clenched down tightly onto his dick as she came at the same time as him. As much as she didn’t want his cum inside of her, the feeling of his cum was intoxicating. Her face was dripping with sweat as she watched him finish inside of her.

“I told you not to” Alexa moaned out as she felt another wave of pleasure hit her as he pulled out and fall on top of her.

With his head resting on her chest, she caressed the back of his head.

“Oh god, this kid just made me cum so hard. This is bad, I might actually get addicted to his dick” Alexa said to herself as she could still feel his cock inside of her.

She let out a yelp as she could feel him kissing her sweaty chest.

“W-what are you doing?” she asked blushing.

“Come on, admit it. You’re just a slut who lost on purpose so you could get dicked down by me” he said in a snooty tone while he continued to kiss her.

“N-no, I um… I Ahhh!❤❤❤ Stop it…” Alexa moaned as he made his way up to her neck.

“Admit it first. Admit that you’re just a big fucking slut who wanted to get fucked” he said as he made his way up to her lips.

“N-no ❤stoooppp❤…” Alexa whined out as he started to make out with her.

She should have stopped this so much earlier, but it was too late now. She had already past the point of no return when she let him cum inside of her. Accepting her fate, Alexa embraced him, kissing him back hard.

“Yes, I’m a big dirty slut. I lost on purpose because I wanted your dick” Alexa moaned out as she kissed him back.  
Smirking, Kyle finally made the older girl admit who she truly was underneath, a slut. Slobbering all over her, the boy could feel himself getting harder inside of her.

“A-are you getting hard again? Please, anymore and I’ll break” Alexa said before the boy started to pump her full of his young cock.

“❤❤❤Aaagghhh?!❤❤❤” Alexa moaned out as he pushed her legs up.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum inside of your pussy all night long” he grunted out as he put Alexa in a mating press.

“Oh fuck, please. I’m really going to cuuuuummmmm!❤❤❤” she bellowed out as her body started to shake from another intense orgasm.

Though he was younger and shorter than her, he was still able to manhandle her small body. He was able to make Alexa cum harder than she’s ever came before just from bucking his hips into her.

“Aaahhh.❤ Be gentle. Please. You’re tearing me apart. My hips can’t take it anymore❤” Alexa panted like a dog in heat.

Ignoring her, the boy continued to fuck her pussy raw with vigor. Her juices kept running down her legs and onto the bed as she had orgasm after orgasm. Her cum also coated his young cock, creating a creamy residue that he used to his advantage when he relentlessly pounded her aching cunt. Helpless and powerless, Alexa mind was going blank. She had came more that night from this foul mouth boy than she had ever before with a man. As her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Alexa lost all ability to think and her instincts kicked in. Out of her mind, Alexa wrapped her legs around the boy, locking him in as he thrusted deep into her.

“Fuck me. Fuck my slutty little pussy. I’m such a fucking slut!❤❤❤” Alexa moaned out as her tight hole was ravaged by him.

“Shit, you’re one crazy bitch” Kyle said as he went in for a kiss, forcing his lips onto hers.

To much of his surprise, she didn’t fight back at all. Instead, Alexa embraced this newfound pleasure of being dominated. She welcomed the boy’s cock into her hole now as she opened her lets up for him. She could feel him hitting her deepest parts now. His huge cock was rubbing against all her sweet spots as he never stopped even for a second as he pumped his meat rod into her. Alexa was in a state of euphoria as it was just one orgasm after another, driving her insane with satisfaction. Gripping the bed sheets hard, Alexa’s body rocked with pleasure as she felt something big coming.

“Oh my god! I’m going to cum again!!!❤❤❤” Alexa screamed out as she started to squirt all over the boy’s chest.

Her mind went blank again as the boy’s cock started to throb inside of her. He was close to cumming now as Alexa’s tight cunt clenched hard onto him. With a few strong, powerful thrusts, the boy pushed deep into Alexa’s womb and unloaded all his cum into her. Rope after rope of hot sticky jizz, the boy moaned out as he could feel his balls empty into the slutty girl. Falling down exhausted, the boy once again fell on top of Alexa’s chest where he drifted off to sleep. Alexa on the other hand had already fainted from the multiple passionate orgasm she had in such a short time. Drool ran down the side of her cheeks as she laid on the bed lifeless as she lost consciousness. 

Sometime later…

“Excuse me? We’re closing” someone said.

“Huh? What happened?” Kyle said dazed as he was awoken by one of the gym employees.

“We’re closing now. You have to go” the employee said as she pointed to the door.

Kyle couldn’t help but notice how dark it was outside already.

“How long was I out for?” he asked.

“Don’t know. Found you knocked out on the wrestling mat when I got here” she said as she walked away.

Thinking and confused, Kyle asked himself, “Did I get knocked out earlier?”

Back in Alexa’s room, the Diva was doing some stretches. This was the first time in a long time that she felt this good. With a big breath of relief, Alexa knew she was going to have a great month ahead of her. As she walked into the bathroom, a glob of cum ran down the side of her leg.

Thanks for reading! Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
